Portal to the laughing sun
by Insane Lord of Madness
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries also this is my first story.


(I'm on planet Earth. My name is Damian I am a fifteen year old male teenager and on a red bike with skinny wheels. I have black hair, pail white skin, and I'm wearing a plain blue T-shirt and plain blue pants. I look up to see my planets face up sun. Then look back down, I look left and right to see if any vehicles are coming then turns left heading to the Library. Later on he looks down at the front wheel after that he looks up seeing a sphere swirling of blue, red, and purple. I try to use my back pedal braking system but, I still continue moving forwards it slowly because, the sphere itself has a gravitational pull.)

Damian: (Grind teeth) I can't stop by using my brakes. (Pause) It's possible that this thing's most likely to have a gravitational pull and nothing can escape that.

(A voice can out of the sphere.)

Voice: Come in you'll be able to gain back your true abilities, your lost memory, and the lost pieces of your heart.

(I was shocked by what the last thing the voice said the "lost pieces of your heart".)

Damian: I need to know who I truly am.

(I let off the breaks and was pulled in the sphere but the bike rolled out the other side.)

(I'm on an unknown planet. I wake up on the ground look up and see the sun but this sun has a laughing face. Then, get up and, look around. While looking round I see hundreds to millions of crater but one has smoke coming out of it. I decide to investigate so he goes to the smoking crater. When, I get there I take a step back in shock to see five characters from Soul Eater a television show I watch were in the crater with thirty blue humanoid creatures all had no face and wore a pair of sharp metal claws. Their names are Maka (girl), Black Star (boy), Crona (boy), and Death the Kid or Kid (boy) for short. They are all their fighting suits.)

Maka: (Holding a scythe) There's nothing we do to these guys our attacks are useless. (Fall to knees)

Soul: (in scythe form) Yeah, even Ragnarok's screech attacks aren't doing any damage to them. (Turn human)

Ragnarok: (In sword mode) Don't remind me. (In original mode)

Crona: These guys are scaring me I don't know how to deal with them.

Tsubaki: (In human mode) Black Star is still unconscious from using enchanted sword mode.

Kid: How disgusting their not symmetrical at all. (Collapse)

Liz: (Pistol mode) Oh, no he fainted but from the pain or because our enemy aren't symmetrical.

Patty: (Pistol mode) Hey sis.

Liz: (Pistol) What?

Patty: (Pistol mode) Who's that guy looking at all of us?

(Liz and Patty turn back to human. While all but Black Star and Kid look at Damian.)

Damian: (whisper) Crap I over did my welcome.

(All of the creatures jump at Damian and get ready to slash at him.)

Damian: (Smile then Whisper) Dark move: Dragon Emperor: Enraging Dragon.

(My whole body became covered with a dark purple cloud made of my insanity and madness wavelength. After that, three dragons appear from my cloud started roaring at the creatures that jumped and they turn black and fell into pieces.)

Maka: Are you a kishin?

Damian: (To Maka) No but, I am confused about what those things you were fighting are.

Damian: If it's not too much trouble (Fiddle with hands and look to his left) can I join you guys since you know where you're goin' while I'll most likely get lost.

Maka: Sure.

Soul: (Grab Maka's arm) Hold on Maka. We don't even know who he is.

Maka: We can trust him Soul. His soul is a kind one to people unless they make him made. (Smile)

Soul: Okay.

(Black Star and Kid wake up.)

Black Star: Hey Where'd all the freaky guys go? HA! They must have run away because of how big a star I am.

Kid: I don't think so. Please fill use in on the details.

Patty: Well when you collapsed Kid I looked at the edge of the crater's top and saw that guy (Point at Damian)

Liz: (Continues for Patty) After that, the things we were fighting jumped at him then he said something then dark purple smoke appeared around him...

Soul: (Interrupts Liz) That's when three purple and black trimmed Chinese dragons appeared roaring at the Eskarians then all thirty of them turned into ash.

Crona: It's true.

Kid: I believe you but we need to get to Death City to inform my father what happened.

(Kid led the group plus their new friend to Death City after we get there a guard gets in our way)

Guard: Halt!

Kid: At ease.

Guard: Oh, not you the one who's following you.

Maka: He's with us his name is...

Damian: Drenume.

(I'm now known as Drenume.)

Guard: Fine but oh no get in the City now!

(The doors to Death City open. Lord Death walks in front of them all while Arameir walk in the front of the Eskarians. Arameir looks like an armor that looks like it has been used in many wars and he was a circle in the middle of the helmet.)

Lord Death: Why have you come?

Arameir: You know why I came to kill you all and make Death City mine.

(I run to stand next now wearing a new outfit on. Damian is now Drenume.)

Drenume: (Holding a scythe) I don't care what you want or why you're here but I will say I will not let you hurt these people.

(I charge at Arameir while Lord Death stood still. Then Arameir points at me while chuckling. Then Arameir's army goes to attack.)

Lord Death: He is strong.

(Maka runs to me and pushes him. I turn around to see Maka fall to the ground with a burn spot on her lower torso. Then he falls to his knees and pushes Maka's hair so he can see her face. The clouds in the sky turn black and start to swirl above me and Maka while purple lightning was bursting out of it. I look up from Maka's face with tears on his cheeks.)

Drenume: (Roar).

(The purple lightning struck me on the back and continuing to strike him.)

Drenume: (Scream) DARK MOVE: DRAGON EMPOROR: WEAPON CONSTRUCTION!

(A Duel scythe appears in my left hand. Then, I stand up and charges at Arameir.)

Arameir: (Grabs a great big sword from his back with left hand) You're on.

(The two clash their weapons together again and again.)

Arameir: Give it up you can't even land a hit on me.

Drenume: (Smirk) Oh you think so.

(I slash Arameir's right arm and legs with my sword.)

Arameir: AAHHH! (Drop scythe and grab his right arm then falls to his knees.)

Drenume: (Smile) I'm to kill you now.

Dr. Stein: Drenume, Maka's your alive.

(Dr. Stein is wearing his lab cloak.)

Drenume: (Look at Dr. Stein) Okay I'll go see her after I take care of this guy. (Look at Arameir)

Dr. Stein: Alright but is that what your heart wants?

Drenume: What do you mean what my heart wants?

Dr. Stein: I mean if you were to die at the end of the day is killing him really the last thing you want to do before you die?

Drenume: No. (Puts his weapon on his back)

(Arameir runs at Drenume with a dagger in his left hand.)

Arameir: You're dead!

Lord Death: Leave him alone Reaper Chop! (Slam right hand on Arameir's head.)

(After Arameir got hit he turned gray and fell into pieces my weapon vanished in a white cloud.)

Dr. Stein: I guess it's over.

Drenume: Agreed.

(After I saw Maka was alright he smiled but he still doesn't understand what the voice from the sphere meant by regaining lost pieces of his heart.)


End file.
